Baka's Secret Love
by asian9090
Summary: They had to be quiet about there relationship, but not everything stays in the closet forever. What would happen when Yuuji starts another test war. Would these two lovers go against each other or not be part or the war at all. R & R plzz
1. Study, Monks, and Smell

What do you call a friend who studies with you?

THE TOURTURE MASTER!

That's not even a close enough answer

Next is - Study, Monks, and Smell

This will be on the test

* * *

><p>Sweat...<p>

Books...

Bed...

Uniform...

Arousal...

There is a strange odor in the room an odor thats hard to describe. Two third year students just started the new year at school and are given lots of homework as well as tests. They are in the room studying, or should I say one of them is, while the other is 'helping'. Panting, sweating, and moaning. On his hands and knees, eyes looking at the flash cards in front of him. While the other is sitting on the floor holding the flash cards.

Today they are studying: Math.

"Good, good, now on to the next" said the boy (aka Smarty) the boy on his hands and knees (aka Stupid) gave a loud sigh he can't take anymore of this torture.

"Now! What's 1/8 divided by 3/2?" said Smarty, Stupid took a deep breath and tried to do the math in his head. "it... it... oh... t-t-two... t-t-t-t-two... t-t-twenty... f-f-f-four... 2/24!" He panted. Smarty looked it over and smiled, "correct." Stupid gave a half smile his body can't take anymore. Smarty looked at his watch and frowned "your sister will be home soon." He walked behind Stupid and pulled out the remote controlled vibrator. Stupid whimpered, Smarty smiled and unzipped his pants. Stupid licked his lips, with one thrust he was in.

He had to be quick, in 15 minute Stupid's sister will be home. Thrusting in and out hearing the soft cries of the boy benith him reaching down to tweek his left nipple. Another soft cry as he continued thrusting. Stupid could feel his release coming soon, so can Smarty as he thrust harder and faster into the boy. "Ha- hey- n-n-n-not so... h-h-haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrdddd!" he released. Stupid grew irritated looking at the clock again, he only had 5 minutes left! Stupid looks like he was about to pass out till-

_Ring ring!_

The cell started to ring. Stupid has to answer it or else his sister will be suspicious. Stupid looked up at the boy as if looking for and answer. "Answer it!" said Smarty.

Stupid got the phone and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Brother I'm gonna be alittle late today."

"..."

"Hello."

"Um, how late may I ask?"

"Oh about... I'd say three hours"

THREE HOURS!

"Don't worry little brother I'll try to be home as soon as I can ok bye!"

The line ended.

_THREE FUCKING HOURS WITH THIS HORNY MAN BEHIND ME IS WORSE THAN BEING WITH IRONMAN! _Thought Stupid. _wait a minute_. He thought and thought and thought till finally...

Looking back at the boy he saw a smirk_. I take that back Ironman wouldn't hesitate to kill! _Smarty lean closer to the boy and kissed the back of his head and-

"WAH!" thrusting into the boy again, this time with more time.

Stupid eyes welled up as more sweat dripped from his face "WHAT ARE YOU IRONMAN NUMBER 2 WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Smarty didn't reply. Seeing Stupid's face all teary and angry, pumped up his arousal. As for Stupid well it made it worse for him. "I'M GONNA DIE WHILE HAVING MY ASS POUNDED!"

Yes, yes you are.

"DON'T MAKE IT WORSE FOR ME YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Actually you just made it far worse for yourself, Ironman 2 also wouldn't hesitate to kill either. Speaking of which Smarty is reaching his climax.

"THANK GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

thrusting harder and harder till finally he climaxed. Panting and relieved he disconnects with the boy and lays down next to him. For only five minutes then he gets up streches and sees his boy asleep, he unbuckle his belt and hits his boy on the ass. Stupid yelps in pain and looks up teary eyed at Smarty.

Smarty takes a beep breath and "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A NAP YOU HAVE A TEST TOMORROW SO YOU NEED TO FOCUS!" Stupid is fully alert and goes in a sitting position.

"Now then..." he lifts up a book with a powerful force! "HISTORY!" He said brightly.

Stupid sweat drops. "OPEN TO PAGE 346!"

Stupid immediately opened his book and started answering questions correctly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

And again the cycle is repeated over and over and over.

"I THINK I SAW GOD!"

* * *

><p>Hours later.<p>

Akira walks into her home, it was dark but the curtains were open letting the moon light up the room. She walks to her brothers room to find him asleep. She looks at the desk to see lots of books and notes. She smiles and quietly closes the door but she can't help noticing a funny smell in the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Akihisa is walking to school.<p>

"Oh man all that studying I did is hurting my back" he wined. He was too tired to notice that Minami sat next to him. "Aki are you ok?" saked Minami rubbing his back, as she went lower Akihisa yelped. Minami jumped and Akihisa hissed in pain. "You ok I didn't think I rubbed your back that hard, did I?" Akihisa shook his head giving a weak smile. "No, no just tired for studying thats all," Minami nodded. The bell rang time for the test.

* * *

><p>In class A.<p>

Kubo and along with the rest of the A students are enjoying a good day at the louge. Kubo couldn't help but think about his presious Yoshii, oh how he wished he could have him. Touch his smooth skin, kiss those rosey lips, and having him_ MOANING HIS NAME!_

_"Would the janitor please come to class A at the lounge, theres a huge mess there, and can the nurse come also to class A Toshimitsu Kubo has passed out from blood loss."_

"Don't worry Yoshii I will have you soon!" His soul leaves his body.

* * *

><p>Back in class F.<p>

The test has finally ended to Akihisa's releif "finally time to rela- ha achoo!" Akihisa covers his nose "oh someone's thingking about me" Akihisa sniffed.

"Really who?" said Himeji frighten that it could be someone else, that someone who would try to steal Akihisa away from her. "Yeah Aki who would think about you?" Said Minami who was also thinking the same thing Himeji was also thinking. Akihisa shrugged "don't know could be anybody." Akihisa brings out a book from inside the cardboard box and begins to read.

Everyone freezes even Ironman!

"Yoshii has a book!"

"A book!"

"A book!"

"IT'S A FREAKING BOOK!"

"YOSHII'S READING A BOOK!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone runs out of the classroom Akihisa looks around.

"Where did everybody go, is it time to go home?" Just then Akihisa hears bells and chanting and burned inscents, in front of him are monks caound him holding up talismans, aiming it at Akihisa.

"Huh?"

"DEMON BEGONE!"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sadly there was no demon posessing Akihisa.

* * *

><p>The nurses office.<p>

Akihisa and Kubo are lying in the beds looking at the ceiling. Akihisa looking bruised and beaten up, while Kubo just looks pale hooked up to a blood packet. Besides them on a little table are get well presents. Akihisa looks over at Kubo, _he looks so peaceful _thought Akihisa. Admiring the calm expression on Kubo's face.

* * *

><p>After healing up at the nurses office Akihisa and Kubo both walked to get ready to go home. Kubo Putting on his shoes as well as Akihisa. He looked at his phone to see any texts. He got four.<p>

One from Himeji.

One from Miname.

One from Yuuji.

And one from his sister saying she'll be late again.

Akihisa sighed, ever since his sister got a job she always comes home late from work, which is good for him meaning he didn't have to worry about his sister's sexual harrasments. Akihisa Picked up his bag and started walking when Kubo stood a few feet away from him. Both staring at one another thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Akira comes home tired and stressed she, once again goes to her brothers room to see him asleep, again but it seemed different than last time. Last time he looked so tired and worn out now he looks peaceful almost heavenly.

Akira clses the door and again that smell... what is it?

* * *

><p>What's another word for boyfriend?<p>

A SEX HUNGRY PERVERT!

The correct answer is lover but I'll accept that

Next time- Pudding, Notes, and Secrets

This will be on the test


	2. Pudding, Notes, and Secrets

Today Akihisa is enjoying his saturday morning...

With pancakes for the first time in years.

"Wow I'm the luckiest guy in the world, 20 stacks of pancakes just for me!" Yes thats right he can eat all that.

* * *

><p>Today Kubo is enjoying his saturday morning...<p>

With a cup of milk and an omlett with a side of taost.

"Ah what a lovely morning, such a beautiful day!" Yes it is such a beautiful day.

* * *

><p>Walking to the mall pass the toy shop, going to meet his friends to go to the movies.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking to the mall pass the book store, going to meet his friends to go to the movies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey am I late!" ask Akihisa. Yuuji smiled, "nope, just early... were waiting on Minami she said shes bringing her little sister along."<p>

"Sweet its been awhile since i seen her!"

"Akihisa after the movies i need to ask you something."

* * *

><p>"Am I late?" asked Kubo. Shouko shook her head "no you're early... were just waiting for Aiko."<p>

"Alright then."

"Kubo after the movies I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

><p>Minami shows up "hey guys!" she said. Akihisa looks behind him to see Minami jogging towards them. "Hey Minami, huh, where's your sister?" asked Akihisa, Minami pouted, "she's at a birtday party." Akihisa just smiled "ok then which movie do you want to see, i really wanna see either the 'Adventures of Tintin' or 'Immortals'!" Akihisa said excitedly.<p>

Minami frowned "but i really wanted to see 'Breaking Dawn part 1.'"

Akihisa shook his head "no way I'm seeing that! Its so gay I mean seriously glittery vampires! What next, you twisting MY ARM AND DISLOCATING ITS SOCKET! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuuji shook his head

"Yuuji."

A sudden chill went up his spine.

* * *

><p>Aiko showed up "hey guys sorry for the wait!" she said. Kubo looked behind him and sees Aiko jogging towards them. "Good evening Aiko" said Kubo, Aiko smiled. "So what movie are we gonna watch?"<p>

"I wanted to see 'Breaking Dawn part 1" and you?" said Shouko, Aiko nodded "the same, what about you Kubo?"

Kubo adjusted his glasses. "Either 'Adventures of Tintin' or 'Immortals'" he said. Aiko nodded "then i guess we go our separate ways then. Shouko nodded and went to the ticket booth.

"-DISLOCATING ITS SOCKET!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aiko, Kubo, and Shouko looked at the direction the sound came and saw, Minami twisting Akihisa's arm to the point of no return, and Yuuji just standing there shaking his head.

"Yuuji."

Yuuji froze and shivered.

* * *

><p>Minami let go of Akihisa when she was satisfied with the damage and looked at Yuuji who looked like he was covered in ice. Akihisa is in healing mode.<p>

"Yuuji." Shouko said again. Yuuji finally turned around to see Aiko, Kubo, and Shouko. Kubo was writing on a pad.

"See 'Breaking Dawn' with me" command Shouko.

"No way am I seeing that!" said Yuuji.

"A deal's a deal"

"that was last year's so it doesn't count!"

"We'll watch it twice"

"I said NO!"

Shouko took out the tazer. "Yes you will."

"OH NO!"

Shouko dragging a shocked out Yuuji while Minami and Aiko followed them, Kubo went to Akihisa. Akihisa just finished healing, Kubo helped him up sliping him a note. They went up to the box office and looked at the times.

Breaking Dawn= 1100-130-325-530-720-915-1145

Adventure Tintin= 1100-115-315-515-730-925-1120

Immortals= 1130-120-320-525-715-930-1115

Akihisa looked around, everybody was looking at the times, he took out the note:

_Pretend to see it but get it for another for a 4 hr event ATT, IMM. _

Akihisa was confuse. Looking at his cell's time then at the times. Something clicked. He smiled at Kubo who smiled back.

After buying 4 hours worth, they got there snacks, sodas, and popcorn. Aiko looked at her watch "310 you guys lets goo find a seat before it gets crowded!" cheered Aiko. Everyone got up well exceped Yuuji He got electricuted trying to escape while Shouko was buying snacks. Akihisa Started going to the bathroom when Minami grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going Aki?" asked Minami.

"Why the restroom Minami" said Akihisa, Minami let go of his arm "ok don't take too long now" said Minami as she followed the others.

Akihisa went to the bathroom and signed. Kubo not too far behind pushed him in to one of the stalls, and started kissing him.

"How dare that annoting bitch hurt you like that!" he said they gasped for air and started kissing again.

"She's always like that sometimes talking to her is impossible, her and Himeji why can't they just tell me there feelings like you did, remember?" Oh how can Kubo forget.

Akihisa rubbed his groin against Kubo's, he hissed licking Akihisa's neck, then pulled away. Akihisa flushed face looked at him confusse.

"Movie is about to start." said Kubo. Akihisa nodded.

* * *

><p><em>End of the movie<em>

Everyone got out of the theature, Kubo and Akihisa scanned the crowed looking for there friends. Akihisa tapped Kubo on the arm And pointed at them. Very quitely they snuck behind them.

"I can't believe it Bella and Edward having a baby!"

"I know right but god jacobs abs YUM!"

"Someone please stab my eyes out!"

Akihisa and Kubo stayed quiet and continued to follow them into the restrooms.

"Oh hey Yuuji, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Akihisa when they entered the bathrooms. Yuuji looked at Kubo who was sitting down writing something on a pad then looked at Akihisa "I'll tell you tomorrow when were alone" Kubo glared behind Yuuji's back, Akihisa Just entered the stalls. "Hurry up man I don't want to be alone with Shouko."

"I think its better if you leave Kirishima might come in here to get you."

Another chill went up Yuuji's spine as he ran out of the bathroom. Kubo adjusted his glasses and entered the stall Akihisa was in and started to nip his neck.

* * *

><p><em>The end of the second part of the theater<em>

Everyone got out and notice that the sun was setting.

"Laters guys I had fun!"

"See you at school!"

"Bye!"

"Come with me Yuuji I'll make you dinner"

"No- !" gotta love those tazers.

Kubo and Akihisa started walking silently each in there own thoughts. Finally Akihisa spoke "Um Kubo, do you think this is a good idea?" Kubo looked at him, Akihisa looked worried. "As much as I hate having a secret relationship its for the best, besides Class A and F are not on good terms thanks to what happen last year" Akihisa nodded. The ST's wars was all Yuuji's idea and Akihisa just got involved because of Himeji. In the end they didn't get class A stuff nor did they upgrade to anything, except newer wooden boxes but thats it nothing better.

"Pudding."

Akihisa stopped walking a couple of steps ahead of Kubo tilting his head to the side.

"Huh?" Kubo smiled, "do you want some pudding?" Akihisa saw that they were in front of a convinient store and smiled. Nodding his head they both went in to buy pudding.

* * *

><p>It felt weird, like a first date well not the first but it was similar to it.<p>

The movies, semai dinner, and chilling on the couch talking was all too weird for Akihisa. His sister left a message on his cell saying that she was staying at a co-workers for the night so she wont be home. Kubo layed his head on Akihisa lap, Akihisa patted his head.

It was almost 11 when both decided to go to bed.

"Um Kubo, are you sure you want to spend the night your parent will-"

"Don't worry about it Aki, look here, I brought a bag full of supplies that I prepared just in case!"

Kubo magically brought out a duffle bag of stuff.

"How did you do that, and where the hell did that bag come from?" cried Akihisa.

"I have ways"

Akihisa sweat drops. Just when Akihisa was about to go to bed, he was expceting Kubo to start touching, but all he got was arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss to the back of the head. Like the first date no kisses to the lip or sex just a cuddle. Kubo and Akihisa both drift off to sleep. Akihisa smiles, sex is not bad but sometimes cuddling is not bad either just to show you care. Yeah cuddling is not bad at all, but this is wrong.

Akihisa is looking straight at the wall.

He turns his body to face Kubo and smiles as he sees him sleeping peacefully, he soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>What do you call a leader who wants more power?<p>

"Shouko for she keeps controlling my AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yuuji dont't answer that question"

Next is- War, Spies, and Photos

This will be on the test


	3. War, Spies, and Photos

Today is unlike any other day for Akihisa for instead of waking up all by himself, he woke up with a man in his bed. Looking at the clock it read 6:47 am he still had time... plenty of time actually but then again maybe not.

As body right next to him began to shift, he couldn't help but wonder if morning sex can be done after brushing their teeth or before?

As he is thinking this Kubo opens his eye. Akihisa can't help but blush, Kubo looks like a baby woken from his nap. Kubo smiles "morning," Akihisa almost gagged as he turns around facing away from Kubo. Not being rude or anything but morning breath is awful, even if it is your lover's. Kubo seems to understand so he got up and headed to the bathroom, Akihisa followed after.

Brushing their teeth Akihisa notice something strange, he went to the living room and looked around. Nothing was out-of-place but he fell funny. He went back to the bathroom to rinse his mouth, then joined Kubo in the kitchen, who was warming up eggo waffles. Their it is again that feeling. He can't pinpoint the site, but he felt watched. Akihisa went to the little balcony he had, and opened the door to see who was out there...

No one...

"Akihisa what's wrong?" asked Kubo. Akihisa looked at him, looked back outside again, then shut the door. Kubo was walking towards him and places a small kiss to his lips. The funny feeling was back again. Akihisa sharply turned his head to the glass doors...

Still nothing.

_Ding! _

"Eggos are done, Aki" said Kubo. Bringing out two plates and setting the waffles on them. Aki glance at the door again then went to the table to eat the wafles.

* * *

><p>Class-F got new hand me downs.<p>

Little plastic tables, and what do you know, Akihisa got the one with a pink teddy bear on it with pink matching legs, and the rest white.

Ironman walked in to the class room, "aaaaaaaaallllllllllllright now everyone!" He cleared his throat. "You all know in three days there will be a festival in this school right!" Everyone cheered, except for Akihisa. The thing bout festivals is that 1) classes fight against one another without a teacher's permission 2) you can buys scores to power yourself up 3) your avatar looks different 4) even your own avatar can play games 5) ALL HELL BREAKS LOSE!

Last year, class C and E got in to war with each other, nobody knows why. Just that a rumor was spread that Class Pres. C, Keito Yukichi, was going out with Class Pres. E, Nori Niwa's sister who was two years younger. Thats all everybody knows,but it's funny...

As far as anyone was concern Class Pres. E was an only child. Back to the main problem at hand. Akihisa is staring out the window, as everyone is getting all giddy about the festival. The bell rings and Akihisa was the first to leave. Walking towards the rooftops, Akihisa still can't shake the feeling of being watched. As he opens the door to go to the roof. Kubo is there waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Class F<p>

Minami looks around. "Hey Where's Aki?" She asked. Yuuji shrugged and Hideyoshi was going through music sheets. "He could've went home, or went to get something to eat" replied Himeji.

Minami frowned.

"Has anyone seen Kouta, we need to his help to set the photo both!?" said Aiko everyone shook their heads.

* * *

><p>On the roof<p>

Akihisa and Kubo are enjoying the breeze. Kubo was behind Akihisa, with his arms wrapped around his waist, nuzzling his hair, and enjoying each others company. Akihisa never felt any better, then being in the arms of the one you love. Kubo could say the same thing. If only that nagging feeling Akihisa was feeling would only...

Go away.

That nagging feeling of course, is the feeling of being...

...

...

...

Watched.

...

Yes folks, someone is watching them. Who ever it is, is good at hiding cause Akihisa can't find them. It kinda reminded him of an American film he saw once, about a group of friends going to a friend's cousin's cabin. The cabin itself had cameras and a double mirror and ZOMBIES!

Or should he say red-neck zombies. There was also a guy that kinda reminded him of Thor, in one of the marvel's movie.

Kubo couldn't agree more, not wanting to scare Akihisa he kept quite. Enjoying his moment with Kubo, even with theat nagging feeling surrounding them. Kubo nuzzled his hair once again, inhaling its sweet sent. Akihisa never would've thought being with Kubo was so comforting. He thought he would've been with Himeji or Minami. He was never gay! He had porn magazines and girl photos, especially the special edition, Hideyoshi in a cheerleaders outfit! Never considered himself gay... till Kubo came and changed all that.

Some could even say it was the pudding's fault... or was it the couch?

Either way it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p><em>In a dark hallway<em>

A man stands alone waiting patiently for the spy to arrive.

On cue the spy arrived wearing his black spy uniform. "I got what you asked for," he said, presenting the photos. The man took them and went through them. He began to frown at some and chucking at the last few. "So my suspicions were correct." He said. The spy nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked the spy

The man smiled "we will wait for the moment till the time comes, then we will strike!"

The spy nodded then vanished into the shadows, the man however remained still. Looking the picture once more he can't help but think...

What is it with these two? Akihisa isn't gay to start with? Kubo is too shy to ask Akihisa out? So what is it then?

Questions like these will be answered in the near future, but first its time to help set up the stands for the festival. In the end it doesn't matter, their will still be war!

* * *

><p>What is the definition of 'Reminisce'?<p>

Remme-remmie-re-re-reman-reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...HUH!?

Next chapter- Questions, Surprises, and Flashbacks

This will be on the test

* * *

><p>So so so sorry his took so long the holidayd were a bitch and things became hectic. so finally after months of waiting its finally here plzz r&amp;r<p> 


End file.
